


I'll Pay You Back

by DonutDemon30



Series: I'll Pay You Back [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But lapis saves the day, F/F, Human AU, Lapis makes everything better, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Pearl is lonely, Pearlapis, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutDemon30/pseuds/DonutDemon30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has had a stressful week and all she wants to do is relax. But with Lapis grounded and nothing else to do, her mind wanders and she's left with a problem.</p>
<p>Luckily Lapis saves the day if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pay You Back

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Pearlapis smut??? Like where the fuck it at
> 
> So I wrote this.
> 
> I am trash for this.

It had been a busy week for Pearl. Dance practice was brutal for their next competition. It was the end of the quarter which meant getting in all unfinished work and tests. A lot of tests. Plus on top of all that her girlfriend, Lapis was suspended for punching the school cop in the face. Which also led to her being grounded from hanging out with her.

But finally, the horrendous week was over and she was ready for some time to herself, with her parents out of town for the weekend and no one else in the house. 

Laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling got boring too fast. The tall girl turns on her side and grabs her phone. She's about to text Lapis when she remembers that the blue haired teen also got that taken away. So instead she begins scrolling through their text messages. She stops at a text from the other dated about a month ago.

Pearl reads through it then the next and she can't help but blushing when she remembers what this conversation was about. Lapis had asked if she could try sexting and Pearl didn't care, thinking that she would just delete it later. But she didn't. And now she's done reading the conversation. With a familiar warmness spreading from between her legs. /Damn it, Lapis./

/Just ignore it. It has to go away eventually.../

But then her mind races back to her girlfriend and how her lips feel on her own. They haven't kissed since last week and Pearl feels herself craving for the others lips. How when things got heated, she would kiss down to a certain spot beneath her ear. Then when Pearl couldn't handle it anymore Lapis would drag her lips down to her shoulder and nibble the soft flesh there. "Fuck..." Pearl looks down at her legs. "Come on. Just go away. Stop thinking about it..." 

But what about when Lapis would kiss down her stomach. She remembers their first time she was self conscious of herself because she didn't have big breasts or curves. But Lapis only removed Pearl's hands that were covering her chest and whispered, "It's okay, your body is perfect for you and perfect to me. I'll make you love it as much as I do..."

Pearl rubs her legs together. /If only she were here... But she's not. And this problem obviously isn't going away./ The teen looks around her room cautiously like there could be someone there. Finding it to be vacant besides herself, she sighs and puts her hands on her thighs. /Just get it over with./

She slips off her shorts then runs her fingers down the inside of her thighs, pretending they were Lapis'. Once her hands reach the valley between her thighs, a shy pointer finger ghosts down her still clothed center. "Fuck..." She already soaked through her panties. Slowly, she rubs up and down, adding another finger to cover more area. A quiet moan escapes her mouth before she can stop it. 

She finds a rhythm and finds herself rocking her hips, teasing herself because if she's gonna do it, it's gonna be good. Her hand makes it's way beneath her underwear, diving down between her lips and she's about to slip her finger in when she hears the window open. Her eyes shoot open, meeting her girlfriends curious ones.

They don't say anything for a minute or two. Lapis drinking in the sight of her 'good girl' with a hand down her panties. "That's really hot."

"Lapis!" Pearl finally has enough sense to pull her hand, her fingers slick with her own arousal. 

Lapis meets her girlfriend on the bed and takes her guilty hand. "Although I do approve of you masturbating-" she licks the tip of Pearl's wet finger. "Now shouldn't be the time. You had all week to do that, babe."

Pearl blushes bright pink. "I-I'm sorry..?"

"No, I'm here now. And you seem to have a problem that I can take care of, if you want of course."

Pearl sighs heavily. "Yes."

"Good." Lapis smiles and gives her a kiss before taking off her boots and jacket. She climbs back up to her girlfriend, who's now leaning against the wall. 

She swings one leg on one side of Pearl and one leg goes between Pearl's thigh. Lapis pulls Pearl up to sit on her thigh, letting her hungrily grind on it. "Pearl, you're so fucking wet... What the hell got you like this?"

"Thinking about you..." She admits.

Lapis stiffs a giggle and stops Pearl's hips. She whines in protest but remains still. Lapis kisses her neck a few times before slipping off Pearl's shirt. Having no bra, luckily let's her dive right in. Her mouth moves down to the small, pert breasts and she begins sucking at one. Pearl moans shamelessly and runs a hand into Lapis' hair. 

Once she's done both, she lays Pearl down and sits between her legs. Again, she kisses down her stomach and nips at Pearl's hips. Slowly, she rolls down the wet piece of fabric. She smiles and lays down between her legs. She kisses down each of Pearl's thighs and presses a kiss a bit above the top of her clit. Pearl half whined half moaned and bucks her hips. "Oh my god, Pearl."

"Lapis, please..." she begs through a squeaky voice.

Lapis finally puts an end to her suffering and licks down Pearl's swollen lips. She inserts a finger while beginning to suck on her clit, swirling her tongue around the hard bud there. By now Pearl is moaning and nearly riding Lapis' face. She let's another finger slip in and feels her walls clench around them. 

Pearl cries out and arches her back as her orgasm washes over her, Lapis gladly letting her ride the waves while lapping up her juices. Once Pearl is satisfied, she pulls Lapis up to lay on her.

She gives her a small kiss, not wanting to taste herself. Lapis smiles and licks her lips. "That was fast." Lapis smirks.

Pearl holds back a smile, which fails so it turns out as a small, shy smile. Then she lifts an eyebrow. "Wait, why are you here? I thought you were grounded."

"I am. But I wanted to see you and maybe get a chance to do what we just did. So I snuck out."

Pearl laughs but is too tired to care that Lapis could possibly get in trouble. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay there, Pearl nearly falling asleep.

"But you owe me new pants for getting your sex juices all over them."

Pearl smiles. "I'll pay you back."


End file.
